Silent Hill: Forgotton Misery
by timeflyer
Summary: Jake goes to Shepherd glen whit some friends and strange and weird stuff happends. after a while he will find himself confronting his past in this fog-filled town.  THIS IS MY FIRST FIC. so don't be to hard on me  also:  rated M for gore  later one


_**warning!:**__ this fanfiction may by bloody, I don't know why I warn 'caus almost everything in Silent Hill is bloody, just watch out... I've a twisted mind!_

_**-CHAPTER ONE-**_

As I slowly opened my eyes I felt that something was wrong...

I feld hard ground underneath me and a cold wind flowing trough my hair.

I looked around to examin the area.

I was sure i wasn't in Connecticut anymore... or was I? it's hard to tell with all this thick mist surounding me...

When I looked behind me I was shocked! It looked like the world itself had stopped!

I was looking into the mist but there was a big cliff. I walked slowly towards the cliff.

Only to see something strange... Down in the abyss, barely visible , was a small plateau with something lying on it!

It was to far down to grab it... but i could climb down for it!

While I was making my way down, I heared a rumbling sound... A giant rock fell down into the mist.

As I get on the plateau, my stumic turned!

There, lying before me, was a human body. Well, at least the half of it...

I feld something comming up my throat so i turned my face into the abyss and let it out.

"wath the f*** has happend the thus guy!" i said.

but my eye fell on wath the body was holdin: A knive and a map I took the items and examine the map.

'silent hill' did it said... "Silent hill... Never heared of it! so how the hell did i came here!" I though.

i putted the map in the same pocked as i put the knive.

I made my way back up easy. When i was up I heared a sound like a drowning child, and again... the sound came closer!

I grab my knive, ready for anything! But not for that thing walking towards me.

It was a human body... with a blood soaked, half rotting skin and no head...

At the end of his arms there wheren't any hands... just sharp stingers! and he had a huge hole in his body, just below his breasts.

I looked around for a way out.. No exit! I had to fight this thing!

I stand ready, knive in my right hand. As the thing charged at me, I lost my confidence for a second.

The thing hitted me, and i fell on my back.

I quickly regain my position, again knive in my right hand. then the thing charged again at me.

This time i hold my position. When the thing was close enough i stabbed him right in the hole!

First my knive was sucked in (a scream from the thing)

then my hand was sucked in (a bigger scream)

then my lower arm was sucked in(a small sound, like it was crying)

Then I start feeling pain in my arm and hand, like it was biting me! so I pulled my knive out and directly stabbed the hole again!

The thing Froze on the spot... and then It fell down, dead... I hope.

I looked at my hand. i saw small holes going true my vest into my flesh, but nothing sirieus.

'just a fleshwound, this could end whorse!' I trough to myself

"Impresive" A voice said..

"who said That!" I yelled.

"Over here" The voice said impatiant.

A walked to the direction the voice came from, and i ended up before a big window.

behind the window stood a man, around my lenght, and with a long, black raincoat and a big, black head.

The shadow of his head was covering his face.

"So you where waching me, killing that thing! And didn't helped me?" I said.

"calm yourself jacob!"the voice said

I was sure i heared this voice somewhere before.. but where?

"how do you know my name?"I asked.

"i know many things... But that anger you just showed of against that creature... was impresive" he said.

"Okey Okey i get it, you're impressed! Now, who are you? and what is wrong with this place? start answering my questions!"i yelled frustraded.

"My name isn't important, and this place... I have no idea.. mayby your parents will know?" he said

'My parents? i through.. but...' i through as the an reached in he raincoat and took out a picture.

It was a picture of my parents and me!

"how did you get that?"i ask angry.

"ow.. this? i just founded it.." he said, clearly lying.

"lyer!" i yelled, and I broke the glass with my glass broke.

after 2 seconds i could see into the store, the man was gone..!

I couldn't believe my eyes, a man can't disappear like that!

"enough thinking" I said to myself.

I looked to the sign of the store, it was says: High life

I looked it up in the map and found i was in old silent hill... on the Finney street.

I jumped over the now empty store window. To look around the store.

Everything was covered in dust... And the desk was covered with blood! I started to investigate, there where the man once stood... there was something strange... everywhere was dust... but there where rotten footprints! small bugs crawling all over it! but there was something. A picture! The man was holding!

"Why are you so happy jake?" I asked myself "don't forget you are still in this..."town""

But I kept smiling... maybe beceas of the thoughts of my parents? or was is something else? something deeper... Darker...

"ENOUGH THINKING!" I yelled to myself.

I walked to the desk, chekking the lamp. It worked! I took a good look at the picture.

"No... No.. NO" i said "This can't be! this must be fake!"

The once normal picture of a familie was now a picture of a smiling boy holding a knive, and his parents lying behind how, Death... covered in blood!

"take a good look" I heared

"who said that? Who is there?" I said...

As answer there came a siren... A siren you usually hear in war, or an attack!

The ground was shivering! and falling appart!

"ow motherf***er, this hole town is falling appart!" i screamed!

the solid rock and sand ground fell down... down, into lava!

But I didn't fall, i looked down to see i was standing on fences... solid, rusted, metal fences!

While still in panic I saw that between the fences there was comming something... as replacement for the ground. I tried to figure out what it was... it looked a lot like rotten flesh, the same stuf as that 'thing' was made from.

I looked back up, around me it was dark, the glass I broke was repared again, but now it was black!

It was dark... not just dark... It was dark like the sun has never existed...

I heared a small sound, something like a switch. "plop"

And there was light! I looked around, my eyes half-closed to see i wasn't in the shop anymore... i now was in a long hallway.

Behind me there was the black glass, But it sounded like there where a hundred of those things...

"I just had the power to take on one... So i'm not going to fight hundreds!"I thought...

I came to the conclusion that I had to walk trough the unnatural hallway, It was long, but after a few minutes I saw a door, I rushed towards it, eager to get the out of the hallway.

So i did, as i came close to the door i heared another sound: "click" like the door has just unlocked...

" there is something waiting for me behind that door..." I whispered.

I turned around..."what to do, what to do"i trough... but something realy wanted me to enter because the lights went out slowly...

I pushed to door open. I was standing in aroom, formed as a circle. in the middle. there was a sign, A giant circle, a smaller circle in it, between those two circles was a eye and strange signs.

In the middle where also three small circles... right between those three circles was lying something... A pendant.

I walked towards the pendant to investegate it. As soon as i grabbed it everything went dark!

A smal sound like footsteps, a flash of light. and another flash, and another.

trough all the flashes of light i could see ghostly human figures running around the room!

"STOP !" I yelled "YOU'RE MAKING ME CRAZY!"

then there was normal light. before was standing a ghostly woman. looking me staight in the eyes.

I looked back. This went one for seconds until the woman started to scream! There was a knive in her back! blood sprayed out!

Some of the blood touched me, it was hot,. The woman's blood was Burning straigt to my clothes!

I screamed in pain! Then there was a little boy looking at me, with a creepy smile.

"please... help me" I said

"You had to ask that long ago!"the boy said, walking towards me... And stabbed me in the eye!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed! "STOP!"

but he kept stabbing!

Just before i fainted I heared him humming... The kid was enjoying this!

"!"

I screamed, Waking up from a terrible nightmare.

* * *

><p>There i sat, on the edge of my bed. I was still thinking abouth the nightmare.<p>

It was horrible, so realistic.

"Why couldn't I move when the kid stabbed me? I had a knive... why couldn't I protect myself with it?" I said to myself.

A had a giant headache.

"I'll need a glass of water..." I thought to myself.

I walked out of my room and went down the stairs and openend the door to the bathroom.

*FLASH* The kid of my dream was standing in the middle of my bathroom with a death body on the ground *FLASH* ... everything was normal again...

"that damn nightmare is still in my head!" I yelled!

I walked to the sink and stuck my head under the crane, letting the water flow all over my face.

it felt great!

"Jake?" a warm woman voice said.

I looked behind me to see my mom, she was a normal 53 years old woman, she always believed into the good side of people, adn always smiled, but not now, now she's looking concerned.

"are you alright, honey?" she said.

"yes mom... I'm alright" i said... But I could see that she knew i was lying.

"Okey, but if you're alright, then why are you here in the early morning?" she said

She was right, it was 5 o'clock, but still very dark.

"I just had a nightmare, that's all" I said.

"another one? that will be the seventh this week!" she said.

She was right, i've been having a lot of nightmares lately. But this one was different... Whorse.

"I'm going back to bed" I said quickly, already walking towards the door.

"Tommorow we're going to a psychiatrist!" she yelled after me.

When I was back in my bedroom I saw my cat lying on my bed.

I smiled and lay down next to him, however my parents wouldn't allow it.

I fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>"Welcome Mister and Misses Garland, what are the problems?"Mr. Brendan asked.<p>

Mr. Bob Brendan was the local psychiatrist in town.

"Well, it's our son, Jacob he's having a lot of nightmares lately." Mom said.

"Can I please speak with him in private? You can wait in the lobby."

My parents left. Mr. Brenan looked at me and said kindly: "Take a seat please."

I sat on a big, comfortable chair. Probably made from leather.

"So Mr. Garland, when exactly did these nightmares start?" Mr. Brendan asked.

"Well Mr. Brendan- "... "please, call me Bob" He interrupted me.

"Oke, well Bob, those nightmares started around two weeks ago." I said.

"Did anything unusual happen around two weeks ago? "Bob asked.

"We moved from my birth town to Connecticut..." I answered.

He wrote something down, And I could read what he was writing:

_20th September 2002_

_patient: Jacob Garland_

_Age: 12 years old_

_gender: male_

_trouble: nightmares_

_- two weeks ago the patient moved to Connecticut, possible reason._

"and where do you come from?"Bob asked.

"well, I was born in Shepherds Glenn in 1990, and there I where raised until 2 weeks ago." I said.

He started writing again, this time I couldn't read what he wrote.

"And where are these nightmares about?" he asked curious.

"well most of the time I can't remember them, but last night it was going about this strange, fog filled town called: Silent Hill." I said, I decided to tell the truth, because I trusted this guy. There was something very familiar about him. But I couldn't say what.

"Silent Hill is a town at the western shores of Toluca lake, Shepherds Glenn is on the Eastern shore of Toluca lake." He said, more against himself then against me.

And I could read what he was writing again:

_patient has dreams about Silent Hill, further investigation required._

_silent hill at western shores of Toluca lake and his birth town (Shepherds Glenn) at the east side. maybe nostalgia?_

"Well I don't think I have nightmares because of homesickness, I'm actually happy we moved.

There was something strange about the town... But I do miss my friends! Especially Joey Bartlet , I'm still writing him every day!"

and Bob started writing again:

_patient is missing his friend, further investigation required about his relation chips._

"Oke, I'll need to ask something to your parents, do you have anything to tell me before I let them in?" Said Bob curious.

"No, everything I have left to tell isn't private." I said.

Bob pushed the small button on his desk: "Lynn, can you bring mister and misses Garland in?" he asked trough the speaker.

"All right sir" A nice, young and a little bit static voice answered trough the speaker.

A few seconds later, my parents came in, "Take a seat on the couch." Bob said, pointing at a big couch standing against the well to my right, and to the left of Bob.

They did, looking to me, then to Bob and then to me again.

"I wanted to ask you both Something about Silent Hill" Bob said.

"Silent Hill? Oh my..." my mother said.

"So your familiar with the 'situation' going one there?"Bob asked.

"Well, we have been living in Shepherds Glenn for a while and there are various rumors going one about Silent Hill but I've never been there personally." My mom asked.

"Well, whatever is going on there, it isn't right!"my dad said "that's why we never allowed you to go fishing on the lake alone, because of town on the other side of the lake."

"But WHAT is the situation there?"I asked curious.

"I... I don't know..."My dad said.

"Well, there is this one thing... about my sister..."-"Tea, are you sure he isn't to young for this?"

My dad interrupted my mom.

"I think it will be now or never Steve, if this will help him getting cured for those nightmares I will tell!" My mom said.

"What is it? I wanna know, I wanna know" I said impatient.

"Fine... Tell it Tea. " my father said grumpy.

"Well, I was Born in 1959, one year later my little sister was born." Mom said slowly.

"You have a sister? Why have I never met her?" I asked.

"Let me finish please!"My mom said

"Well, My sister was called Lisa, from when she was a child, she has been dreaming about being a nurse." Mom explained.

"Around the age of 16, it was early 1976 now, she had the opportunity to work in the Alchemilla Hospital in Silent Hill... She wrote is every day, about a 'special patient' and 'strange people' And when day. Nothing, We called the hospital, Death phone, we tried to go to Silent hill, roads where blocked off..."My mom started to cry

"Why did she HAD to go to Silent Hill, I told her it was a bad place!" My mom said, as my father hugged her.

"Well, that was interesting, but I think we're going to stop here, or next meeting is next week, same day, same time." Bob said while giving my mom a tissue."

After this day I've never seen mister Bob Brendan again...

That all happend five years ago, when I was 12...

I'm 17 now, still living with my parents in the same house.

My friend Joey stopped writing, I don't know why. And we have never talked about Silent Hill again.

* * *

><p>It was autumn 2007, the weather was rainy and cold.<p>

A week ago it was Halloween, my little sister went around the doors trick or treating, I had to go whit her.

I didn't want to because They were showing a saw marathon on the TV... I just love horror movies.

But I had to because of my parents.

My sister was 7 years old, Her name was Zoey and she didn't had to much friends. That's why I had to go with her last week.

The day after Halloween Zoey was sick. To much candy and to much rain (she refused to wear a coat)

Yesterday so started to drink Cola and eating candy so I think she's better.

"Jake? Can you come down for a second?"My mother yelled from downstairs.

I stopped writing in my diary and walked down.

"What's wrong mom?" I asked.

"Well, your Father, Sister and I are going to Canada for a weekend next week. Where driving over the '95, how would you like it if we Dropped you off in Shepherds Glenn? "

'Shepherds Glenn? My mother hasn't talked about that for like a year!' I tough.

"That would be...(I paused)...great!" I said.

'Now I can see all my friends again... And my old house!' I tough happily.

"We will book a room at the motel for you then." My mother said.  
>"Thanks mom!" I said when I hugged her.<p>

"I just want you to see your old friends, since we moved here you haven't been making a lot of friends." she said

It was true, I didn't make a lot of friends here, people here are different then in Shepherds Glenn. Back in Shepherds Glenn everyone knew each other, everyone here are strangers to each other... Expect when they needed something from you, then they where your best friend.

It's like all the people here are wearing masks, and they change them every time you see them.

But their where two persons I actually liked: first of them was TJ (Short for: Theodor Jonas) But he is

embarrassed by that name... TJ's skin is brown/black and he just LOVES the blues, he also plays the sax.

second of my friends here is Alice, she isn't a really girly girl. Let me explain that: She always hangs whit guys, She was the only girl how dissect a frog during biology. By this, you probably think she's more a boy then a girl. There're you wrong!

She is beautiful, she got long blond hair, almost reaching to her middle. she got a nice smooth body, and she's just a inch taller then me. off course I'm not going to tell her how I think of her, because that could destroy our relationship!

...

"Jake?" I heard a in the distance.

"Jake?" Louder now.

*SNAP*

"What do you think of that idea Jake?" My Mom said.

"Uuuuhm... What idea?" I said, just realizing I was daydreaming.

"The idea that you bring your friends whit you." My mom said.

"Really? AWESOME!"I yelled " I'm going upstairs to ask them!

"I think you just made him really happy sweetheart" my dad said against my mother.

"Yes, but I have this strange feeling... Never mind" my mom said absent.

* * *

><p>It was 14th November, TJ and Alice and I where sitting in the back of our van.<p>

We already had a long drive... we where tired, TJ and my sister where sleeping.

We where already in the northern part of Maine.

Then suddenly my mom take a exit, and twenty minutes later she stopped!

"Where here, town hall Shepherds Glenn. From here you have to walk to your motel." my dad said loud.

TJ woke up and let out a big yawn

"it sure is foggy here" my mom said."Probably from the lake."

My dad let us out, gave us our bags and said: "Take care of yourself, when anything happens, call us... And never cross the lake!"

"Yes Yes I know dad... You said that a billion times before" I said annoyed.

"Well just take care..."My mom said, and gave me a kiss.

"We will pick you up on this place! you know the date and time?" my mom said

"Yes mom, jut go now and have a good time." I said

My mom and dad got in the car, drove away while waving at us.

There we stood for a few minutes, looking around in the fog, TJ was the first person to say something: "Let's to our motel to check in. "

"Sounds good to me" Alice said. "What do you think Jake? "

"You guys go, I'll wand to look around...at my old town, You guys now the way? "

"Yes we do, but don 't take to long!" and they walked away.

I slowly walked towards the town all, and I stood still before the statue of the four town founders:

the Bartlett , the Fitches , the Holloway's and the Shepherd's.

suddenly, I heard a voice: "Hello, first time visitor?"

I turned around to see a old man looking at me, he had a brown skin and thin grey hear, he was wearing a black jumper and a pair of jeans, under that he had black shoes.

"No... I was born in this town but a few years ago we moved away..." I answered.

"Well, if I was you I won't stay in this town to long... Things have changed... and not for the better"

"What do you mean?"

"Well since the strange fog came, people started to move away or stay inside... Because they're afraid... Or they just don't give a crap anymore."

"That's not how I remembered this town... but how?"

"Well, one day the businesses started to close and people just couldn't live here anymore... But I keep hope, once there will come a day the town will see light again."

"What do you mean 'all the businesses closed'?"

"Well, first the Toluca lake office.. then the grocery store's, because of that the tourists stopped to come, and then they bordered up the motel."

"But me and my friends got a room there! I need to go to them!"

"You do that kid... Good luck."

And I ran towards the motel.


End file.
